Impromptu Lunch Date
by MilagrosRose
Summary: They were like fire and ice, existing but never interacting. But for one day it was set aside and from it a beautiful friendship that started in its work. *Maplestory AU*


Roze's corner: Hello! After a lot of thinking (and stress over it), I've decided to make a Male Aran/ Fem. Ds ^_^ Enjoy! Btw, shout out to ThannuFia and XSilverLiningsX for inspiring idea!

Overview: They were so far apart and lived very different lives, yet somehow co-existing in this around about way we call life...

* * *

"So what prompted to ask me out on this impromptu date Joesph? Don't you and Mercedes have something planned today?"

Rolling his eyes, the aran resisted snorting in annoyance and decided to answer the female's question next to him. "I can't hang out with a comrade just cause I have a girlfriend Dia?"

"First off it's Diamond, don't start this Dia nonsense like your sister and two you know how she feels about me and Damien. To be honest she seems to hate me the most though I don't see why." Diamond said off handily while admiring her violet polished nails.

"As much as I don't want to say it wasn't it you who gave her that nasty gash on her fore arm when you were still considered a "general" ?"

"Yep but that was a while back, don't think she'd be still upset about it." She replied back while now inspecting the other hand.

"Your a little callous thing aren't ya?"

Looking up at her companion for the day through dark violet eyes, she gave him a quick smirk from glossed lips and flipped her hair at him. "Your a tad nice, I've been called worse."

Watching as she passed him, the aran was torn between calling her bluff and running his hands threw hair that just flew like silk in front of him.

"So where are we going?"

"Favorite place of mine back when I was just starting to gain back my memories."

"So is the reason why were in zipangu?" Diamond said while staring at the cherry blossoms in the morning light.

"Yep and here we are! After you my lady." He said holding out her arm to signal her to enter before him.

Placing her hand over her heart, the half demon batted her eyes at him in an attempted mockery of being impressed. "Why thank you dear." Walking past him, she made sure her wings didn't get caught above in the paper decorations.

Rolling his eyes, Joseph couldn't help the small smile on his lips as he followed after her.

* * *

"Here you are!" Taru said as he brought the plates of food over.

"Thanks dude! I owe ya one!"

"Nah, on the house! Take it as repayment for ridding us of those crows and for lending us a hand when we need it."

Watching him talk with the owner, Diamond eyed one of the plates that had dango's on it.

"Try one, this place makes 'em really good."

Looking up from the plate, the half demon didn't know whether to scold him for his manners or laugh at the way the aran looked so instead she raised an eye brow. "Dont you think your stuffing your cheeks a little full there?"

Pausing for a moment, Joesph chewed the food fast and swallowed it before replying. "Sorry but I'm starving. Lilin hasn't been going easy these days ever since I'm close to gaining back all my memory."

"Man, that girl needs to get off that deserted snow capped hunk of land and live a little." The half demon said while yawning a little. "All she ever seems to do is push you into training spouts and read up on outdated history. You're back now and kicking so there should be no reason she's still cooped up on the island."

"Hey, hey there! Easy with the bashing there on Lilin. If it wasn't for her pushing me I wouldn't have remembered as much as I did about about my past. Besides, she has left the island before, matter a fact a couple of times." Joesph replied while refilling his plate with food. "She was at the Alliance meeting and even is in the Maple Rising Star contest despite how the others actually felt about her joining."

"She is?" Diamond asked a bit surprised that the normally reserved girl would be in such a public event.

"Yea, it's between her, Valeryie, and Empress Cygnus."

Hearing the empress name got a dark look on her face. "Well that's not fair, she's the empress so of course she'll get a lot of votes."

"Not true, believe it or not Lilin is actually rising in the ranks. Her dancing has gotten a lot better and believe it or not the girl has a good singing voice when she puts her heart into it."

"So I'm guessing your supporting her?" Diamond asked while eyeing the dango's again.

"Of course, why wouldn't I ? And you?"

"Hun?"

"Who are you supporting?"

"Hmmm..." Playing with a lock of her hair, the half demon had no response to that. "To be honest, I don't want to get involved in it. I've seen how the other two got catty when someone came in and voted for her. No thank you, they already don't trust me enough as it is, don't want to give them a reason to hate me on top of that."

"Really? Aww, that's too bad. " Watching her, Joesph noticed how her eyes kept wandering back to the plate of dango's and he sighed. _'Why doesn't she just take one? Is she really going to sit there hungry?' _Deciding that she could kill him later he formed a quick plan in mind.

"Dia?"

"It's Dia..." Before she could finish her sentence she felt something being shoved in her mouth. Frowning, she bit down and pulled the rest out, coughing slightly. "What the hell!"

"It's good right?"

"What?"

"The dango. You didn't spit it out."

Fuming and muttering under her breath, the former Black Wings general couldn't argue that the food was pretty tasty and despite her wishes to not partake in humoring the male in front of her, she took another bite.

"Told you, eat up." Taking two for himself, he pushed the rest towards the still fuming female that was shooting him death glares.

"You know, other men have died for lesser crimes..." Diamond said menacingly.

"Yea. But," Taking another bite of food, he continued. "I'm not other men." Joesph said cockily.

Sitting there tight lipped, a small smile soon formed on her lips and she let out a small, genuine laugh. "You really are something aren't you?"

"Would you have it any other way?"

Watching him devour food at a inhuman pace, the half demon watched in awe before leaning into her palm and giving another small smile. "No, I really wouldn't."

* * *

A/N: I know, the demon slayer was kind of if not very occ but hey! Who knows how she would act after living around the good guys for a while ^_^ Read and review please!


End file.
